Severus als Engel
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Auch diesmal ist Dumbledore nicht zu erweichen...wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann kann selbst Severus Snape sich dem nicht widersetzten! Sehr kurze Geschichte als Häppchen zwischendurch. Viel Spaß!


**An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte. **

**Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!**

**Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!**

**

* * *

**

**Severus als Engel**

Dumbledore hob mahnend seinen Zauberstab.

„Denk daran Severus – das Erscheinen ist Pflicht"

Als der Zaubertrankmeister daraufhin genervt mit den Augen rollte, fügte Dumbledore an:

„Und es herrscht Kostümzwang"

„Na, wer hat das wohl angeordnet" fragte Snape zynisch.

Dumbledore ignorierte diesen Kommentar und fragte statt dessen:

„Als was wirst du dich verkleiden"

Severus musste tief durchatmen, bevor er antworten konnte ohne den alten Mann anzuschreien:

„Ich – habe – nichts" sagte er mühsam beherrscht.

Dumbledores Augen blitzten verdächtig.

„Ah – dann darf ich dir behilflich sein. Schließ deine Augen."

„Nein"

„Severus" mahnte Dumbledore nun wieder„du weißt, dass ich keine Ruhe gebe, bis du tust

was ich sage"

Nun nickte der Meister der Zaubertränke:

„Ja, das weiß ich" murmelte er und tat wie ihm geheißen.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, als Dumbledore ihm sagte, er könne die Augen wieder öffnen. Severus sah gerade noch, wie er seinen Zauberstab wieder senkte.

Vorsichtig sah Snape an sich herab. Alles war wie vorher.

Schwarzer Anzug. Schwarzer Umhang. Schwarze Schuhe. Auch seine Haare waren noch schwarz, wie er aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte.

Was zum Teufel hatte Dumbledore nur mit ihm gemacht?

In dem Moment, als Snape zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte, bemerkte er ein eigenartiges Gewicht an seinem Rücken.

Mit einem gräßlichen Verdacht lugte er über seine rechte Schulter.

Er entdeckte einen strahlend weißen, mit zarten Federn bedeckten Engelsflügel.

Ein Blick über die linke Schulter ließ ihn erkennen, dass er nun zwei davon besaß.

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht passte nicht besonders zu dem neuen Erscheinungsbild des Zaubertrankmeisters, als er Dumbledore anfuhr:

„Was soll das? Hätten es nicht wenigstens Teufelshörner sein können"

Nun lächelte der alte Mann.

„Du willst doch nicht die Kinder restlos verschrecken."

„Doch" kam ein Knurren.

Dann spreizte er in seinem Zorn automatisch die Flügel.

„Verdammt, ich sehe ja aus wie Metatron." Seine Augen wurden mit einem mal schreckensgroß und er tastete panisch mit einer Hand zwischen seine Beine.

'Merlin sei dank – alles noch da!'

Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore „Dogma" nicht gesehen oder die Verkleidung wenigstens nicht zu authentisch gemacht.

Dumbledore sah ein wenig perplex zu, was sein junger Freund dort trieb.

Schließlich kratzte er sich am Bart und murmelte:

„Ich glaube etwas Wichtiges fehlt noch" sein Blick wanderte dabei über Snapes Kopf.

„Denk nicht einmal daran" warnte dieser.

Dumbledore entschied zu seinem eigenen Wohl, dass es ohne Heiligenschein gehen musste.

Die Flügel waren immerhin vortrefflich gelungen.

„Bis später" verabschiedete er sich nun endlich.

Snape sah seufzend auf seine neuen Flügel.

Er wusste, dass er nicht gegen Dumbledores Willen handeln konnte – aber wozu war er schließlich Zauberer?

Als Severus Snape später am Abend den Festsaal betrat, bahnte er sich durch die maskierten, tanzenden Schüler seinen Weg. Diese erstarrten in ihrer Bewegung und sahen ihm gebannt hinterher.

Albus Dumbledore hatte den Auftritt Snapes mit Spannung erwartet.

Er lächelte still in sich hinein, als er die tiefschwarzen Flügel erblickte.

Aus seinem Engel war ein Rabe geworden.

Aber Verkleidung war nun einmal Verkleidung!

_Ich wünsche denen die feiern fröhliche Karnevalstage – und den anderen eine relaxte Zeit._

_Keine Sorge – mit „In der Dunkelheit" geht es bald weiter!_

_Eure Kira_


End file.
